1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp, more particularly to an electric control device for an outdoor lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical electric control device of an outdoor lamp comprises a control box and a waterproof push-button switch that is mounted on the control box and that is operable so as to activate or deactivate the outdoor lamp. The main drawback of the conventional electric control device is that the intensity of light output of the outdoor lamp is fixed and cannot be varied when the push-button switch is operated so as to activate the outdoor lamp.